ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
User blog:CaptainCain/Fallout Nation state RP
Hello guys CC here and I thought I'd bring up something that I tried to start on the Fallout Fanon wiki and yet failed to go anywhere with it. The RP I'm suggesting is basically a game of diplomacy played out with Fallout nations and groups. The game works like this on the forum (which I will need help setting up) every person having chosen a particular nation to play as will be given one diplomatic move (sign peace treaties, alliances, mutual defense pacts, non-agression pacts, etc.) and one military move during this military move the olayer could recruit units (see below) and attack countries. An example would be lets say player A holds New Vegas but Player B holds Primm well Player A can attack the town and defeat player B's forces based on the system of combat below. When it comes to training units the number of units entirely depends on the nations population, for example the NCR has (according to the Fallout Bible) 700,000 people within its borders, well the NCR can only recruit as many units, but can't put its population below 1,000 same goes for Caesar's Legion, and any other massive nation that has vast control over areas of land and population. However one can increase their population count by simply taking cities or regions, for example Player A has control of Caesar's Legion and has a population that is skirting the 1,000 people mark well if he successfully takes New Vegas (I'd say a couple thousand people) he then adds those couple thousand people to his total population. A break down of military units sizes (according to wikipedia) Regiment 3,000-5,000 men (attack rating of 4), 1 movement point Battalion 300-1,300 men (attack rating of 3), 2 movement points Company 80-225 men (attack rating of 2), 3 movement points Platoon 26-64 men (attack rating of 1), 4 movement points Squad 8-12 men (attack rating of .5), 5 movement points Naturally this can be adjusted for Enclave and BoS players. Allow me to add that nations like New Vegas under mr. house have access to a vast number of securitrons, I'm gonna level the total number at 300 securiitrons and every unit they create will be human troops, thus keeping from becoming OP. I also hve to add that Enclave and BoS players will have to deal with smaller unit sizes at the start of the game but I'd say that Power Armour and vertibirds would negate that issue. '''Combat System - '''So here is how the combat system,every unit trumps the one below it (naturally) a Regiment fighting a battalion would naturally beat out the battalion. However say it were two regular infantry regiments vs two power armored battalion the power armored battalion would beat out the two regiments due to the power armor they are equipped with. One thing I should note is that each unit has a certain attack rating, (see above) power armor is special in the sense that each unit of power armored units has simply one higher attack rating than so a Regiment would have a rating of 6, while a battalion has 5 and so on down the line. Now this is in place I also will add that the Enclave and BoS population is greatly limited (no more than 500, due to both faction's xenophobic natures), however if the factions were to suddenly change their xenophobic nature they could only recruit regular units with regular unit ratings so the power armored units you have are all your gonna get. Movement for military units works like this the bigger the less mobility theiy have, a regiment could move from Camp McCarran to the Hoover Dam but a company of troops could go from the Mojave Outpost to Novc to the 188 to McCarran. please see above for details. So what do you guys think? Interested? let men know in the comments below but I'd like to see if this could work, also if anyone finds some issues with the system feel free to consult with me I'm open to new ideas and revisions. New California Republic - Caesar's Legion - New Vegas (Mr. House) - Enclave - Spock (Henderson Group) West Coast Brotherhood of Steel - Chicago Brotherhood - Lyon's Brotherhood - Texas Brotherhood - Great Khans - Desert Rangers - Vegas Families (player choice) - The Shi - Mutant Liberation Army - The 80s - Dead Horses - Sorrows - Which one suits you guys best? Category:Blog posts